Brutus (Hunger Games)
Brutus is one of the two secondary antagonists from the second book of The Hunger Games trilogy, Catching Fire and one of the two secondary antagonists of the film. He is a 40-year-old Career tribute and a former victor from District 2. He was portrayed by Bruno Gunn. Biography Brutus is well known for his brutality and animal-like nature which perfectly fit to his his name. As a teenager, he volunteers for the unspecified Hunger Games. Being a Career Tribute who has obviously been training for his entire life, he manages to win them. Since then, he lives in the Victors' Village and works as a mentor for next tributes, obviously including Cato and Clove. When the 75th Hunger Games comes, its tributes are chosen from victors of the previous Games. Brutus volunteers again, alongside with his district partner Enobaria, and can't wait to get back into the arena. During training, Brutus spends much of the time at the spear throwing station with Peeta and Chaff. When he sees Katniss' great skills with a bow and arrows, he suggests Haymitch that he would like to alliance with her, but Katniss denies. In the arena, it takes Brutus a while till he reaches the Cornucopia. He carries a belt in front of himself, so when Katniss who outran him, shoots an arrow on him, it only hits the belt and uninjured Brutus jumps into the water. He then alliances with the other Careers, Enobaria, Gloss and Cashmere, to kill the rest of the tributes. He fights with Chaff and kills Woof and the District 9 female in the Cornucopia bloodbath. Together, the Careers walk across the arena, looking for the survival tributes. When Katniss and the rest of the Rebel Alliance's tributes return back to the Cornucopia to retrieve more weapons, the Careers attack them immediately. Brutus throws a spear on Peeta, but Finnick manages to save the boy. In the movie, Finnick almost kills Brutus who is, however, saved by Enobaria who swings her sword at Finnick's arm. When Gloss and Cashmere are killed, Brutus and Enobaria quickly escape back to the jungle. Later, Beetee sets up a plan to electrocute the water and cut off Brutus' and Enobaria's resources. He sends Katniss and Johanna to run the line across the jungle when Johanna jumps on Katniss, cuts out her tracking device and leaves her. When Brutus and Enobaria, tracking the couple, find severely blooding Katniss, they consider she is dead and leave her alone. They then attack the rest of Rebel tributes. In the chaos that follows, Brutus runs into Peeta and Chaff, and in the following battle, he kills Chaff. Peeta, angry from his friend's death, kills Brutus seconds later. Known victims *Woof - stabbed with a spear (Cornucopia bloodbath) *District 9 female - stabbed with a spear (Cornucopia bloodbath) *Chaff - stabbed with a spear Trivia *He is believed to be the most animalistic and strongest tribute in The Hunger Games trilogy.* Brutus and Cato, both from the District 2, are quite similar: they are both last tributes to die, they are both killed by District 12 tributes and their last kills are the District 11 males, Thresh (Cato) and Chaff (Brutus). *His name, just like Cato's, comes from the Ancient Rome, probably inspired from Marcus Junius Brutus who was one of the Julius Caesar's assassins. *Brutus is the last tribute to die in the entire Hunger Games. *Brutus and his partner Enobaria are arguably the main antagonists of the film with President Snow being the overall series villain. External links Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Tragic Category:Muses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Status Dependent on Version